Cómo sobrevivir a un Levi
by Aleth Rogers
Summary: Guia de Eren. Parte 4. Levi nunca se rompe, pero cuando lo hace, Eren está ahí para cuidarlo. LeviEren.
1. Prólogo: En las cataratas

Prólogo: En las cataratas.

Sargento Lance Rivaille, los pomposos de arriba lo consideraban (y llamaban) "El mejor soldado" y sus apreciadas alimañas Sargento Levi o Levi simplemente. Él, con sus ciento sesenta centímetros de altura había matado a más titanes de lo que se podían contar con los dedos y era poseedor de más seguidoras (y seguidores) que el club de los adoradores de los muros.

Era sexualmente atractivo, tenía esa clase de fuerza de la que no hace falta presumirle al público…_ Fuerza Levi_, decían sus alimañas, era una especie de energía magnética que hacía que te hicieras pis encima cuando su mirada se posaba encima de ti. E incluso cuando no lo hacía y andaba de lo más despreocupado matando titanes por allí y por allá, completamente ignorante de su magnetismo y sin prestarte atención, la _Fuerza Levi_ venia y te cogía tan brutalmente que te desmayabas en el éxtasis más puro y sexualmente satisfactorio que podrías tener.

Y eso era real… ¡No podía ser más jodidamente _real_! Habían cientos de rumores de_ recatadas_ damiselas que circulaban por ahí, sin que nadie pudiera evitar prestar atención y parar la oreja lo más discretamente que se podía. Y que decían millones de cosas, ese tipo de cosas que no se dicen en voz alta y mucho menos en la calle a menos que se quiera presumir de aquello.

Una de esas recatadas damiselas juraba haberse desmayado cuando lo vio entrar a su habitación, salvándola del ataque de un titán y sintiendo su _eso_ contra su pierna. Y aquella damisela juraba que era el_ eso_ más grande que había sentido y que ni siquiera estaba _duro._ Y nadie se atrevía a negar su palabra. _Nadie_.

Porqué… _¡joder!_, Levi era _ardiente_. No solamente ardiente, sino_** jodidamente ardiente.**_ Y al mismo frío como la noche antártica. Oscuro. Total. Misterioso. Magnifico.

Levi es importante, imponente, glorioso.

Levi es fuerte, pero no solo fuerte, es brutalmente,_ encaprichadamente_, sexualmente fuerte. Es un ¡BOOM! Sonoro y devastador lleno de agilidad sobrenatural, músculos y tensión sexual (suya no, tensión sexual de aquellas personas que lo ven combatir sintiendo rinocerontes ebrios y urgidos en su estómago), que viene y hace que te obsesiones y que lo desees.

Si Levi fuera un día, sería uno lleno de ese frio fantasmal que cala en los huesos, lluvioso, torrencial, lleno de niebla fantasmal que preocupa y deja los sentidos adormecidos. Un día perfecto para matar o tener sexo salvaje frente a la chimenea con el agarre de turno.

_Hablando de agarres…_

También se decía por ahí que Levi jugaba para los dos lados y que en los dos lados, a pesar de su estatura y condición física, era el _dominante_. El que tenía todo ese atractivo animal que ocasionaba muchas explosiones de ovarios y desmayos a su paso y que también tenía cierta actitud abierta hacia el sadomasoquismo y el_ bondage_. Más de cinco personas había secundado lo del sadomasoquismo, más de ocho lo del bondage y otros tantos que tenían miradas culpables y avergonzadas.

Solo Monesvol sabía qué tipo de parafilias practicaba Levi, cuantas eran casi peligrosas y cuantas lo eran. Pero a nadie le importaba eso, porque la _Fuerza Levi_ hacia que los calores hirvieran y que la mente se embotara y que después recordaras todo tan vívidamente que sentía que ibas a desfallecer de nuevo. Al día siguiente Levi no estaba. Levi nunca se quedaba, tenía cosas que hacer, deberes que cumplir, subordinados que maltratar. Lo único que podías encontrar (con mucha suerte), era un cigarro a medio terminar en el cenicero.

_Erase Levi, el Director de la Sinfónica de los Gemidos._

Era Levi, con la mirada fría, la sonrisa arrogante y la sensación que el poder que emanaba de ese cuerpo casi felino te iba a hacer morir.

Era un día llamado "Levi", un día que aparece a media noche del jueves y desaparece antes del inicio del viernes, un día que te deja con esa sensación de querer morir en medio de las lagunas de mercurio que posee aquel ser sobrenatural.

Levi es completo, único, más allá del humano. La obra magna del ser que supuestamente gobierna allá arriba. Es perfección en sus movimientos, en su mirada, en su todo.

Y Eren… _pobre Eren_, más cerca de lo que muchos desearían estar y sufriendo, sufriendo la_ Fuerza Levi_ en todo su esplendor y núcleo, derritiéndose a cada paso que daba detrás suyo, sintiendo el embriagante aroma a vino tinto y cigarros de buena marca. Eren era la víctima más reciente de la Fuerza Levi, Hanji Zoe lo supo (y lo sabe) cuando lo vio enrojecer y ponerse nervioso ante la cercanía del Sargento en el sillón, mientras ella lo examinaba e intentaba curarlo de la paliza propinada. Casi rió y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacerlo. Ella misma había sido una víctima tiempo atrás y sabía lo que sentía caer. Así que cuando los dejo solos, días después de aquella vez, en el mismo sillón, sonrió burlonamente mientras veía al pobre Eren clavar la mirada en el suelo y mover las manos nerviosamente.

_Pobre Eren._

Y la cosa no hacía más que empeorar.

Érase una mañana calurosa, érase un Levi entrenando patadas y golpes con un muñeco de goma en medio de un campo de entrenamiento algo alejado y rodeado de numerosos arbustos; arbustos en los que se encontraba escondido Eren a una distancia prudente pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ver al Sargento Levi golpear con fuerza medida aquel estúpido y vulgar muñeco.

Eren se sentía como una persona mala, una persona sucia, un _vil acosador_ que observaba a una obra de arte con tanta atención que no se perdía ninguno de sus movimientos casi pornográficos. Después de todo, las obras de arte estaban hechas para ser admiradas. Yaeger, embelesado, atontado, aturdido, lelo. Y Levi, con las gotas de sudor cayéndole por el cuerpo, en aquel cuerpo que era deseado por la mayoría de mujeres y la mitad de los hombres, vestido solamente con unos pantalones y alguna prenda molesta sin mangas que le impedía ver su abdomen. Abdomen que Eren deseaba morder y besar y sentir cerca al suyo. El rojo se le volvió a subir a las mejillas ante ese pensamiento tan… tan _sucio_ y sintió como el_ Erencito_ que tenía entre los pantalones comenzaba a despertar.

_MierdaMierdaMierdaMierda_

Pero en su mente era Levi besándolo, Levi mordiéndolo, Levi moviéndose junto a él. Era Levi, Levi, Levi y Levi en todas las partes de su mente, en todas las partes de su cuerpo. Trato de pensar en cosas desagradables, en Mikasa con la regla, en Ymir, en titanes. Pero no funciono, porque el titán se convirtió en Levi, un Levi gigantesco,_ poderoso_ y muy desnudo que estaba más bueno que comer con las manos y él se volvió un Eren débil pero lleno de tensión sexual no resuelta.

De repente el_ Erencito_ en sus pantalones ya no era chiquito y le comenzaba a doler. _Mierda_, pensó, _¿Y ahora que carajos hago?_ Tenía que huir, lejos, muy lejos y _afilar la espada_ o, podía irse no muy lejos y buscar alguna fuente de agua que este lo suficientemente fría como para que el_ Erencito_ vuelva a dormir.

**_¡Vergüenza debería darte, Eren Yaeger! Ni siquiera lo has tocado y ya tienes un problema ahí abajo._**

Pero a pesar de sus planes para huir, su cuerpo deseaba, necesitaba quedarse ahí. Mirando, contemplando. Y de la nada, casi le da un jodido infarto. Era Levi quitándose la prenda que anteriormente había odiado por cubrir su abdomen y dejándola por ahí, en un lugar que Eren no llego a ver por que su ojos estaban fijos, completamente fijos en su abdomen definido y la fina sombra de vello oscuro que descendía a partir del ombligo y más _abajo_…

**_¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Y NO! ¡Estúpido Eren! ¡Deja de mirar! ¡Malo, Eren! ¡MAAALO!_**

Y el_ Erencito_ entre sus pantalones se moría por salir y tener contacto con algo más allá de la tela.

Y era Levi, con los músculos tensos y dando golpes y las gotas de sudor bajando._ Bajando._ Y el bulto que tenía en los pantalones blancos que usaba para entrenar. Eren observo que al parecer ahí faltaba tela, que el espacio era muy_ pequeño_ para el Sargento Levi. Se preguntó cuánto_ mediría._

_**¡EREN MALO!**_

_Erencito_ volvió a quejarse dentro de sus pantalones.

Okay. Tenía que buscar un lago, un rio o si era posible un océano entero como poder mandar a dormir a _Erencito_. Salió de entre los arbustos y gateo en la dirección contraria a la de Levi, intentando alejarse todo lo que pudiera de aquel hombre. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no sería visto, se levantó y echo a correr, buscando desesperadamente alguna señal de agua corriendo.

Encontró una especie de cascada pequeña después de unos quince minutos, muy bonita y rodeaba de vegetación. Se quito la ropa, bueno, prácticamente se la arranco y se metió dando un salto. El frío lo atravesó y maldijo en voz alta, aunque poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y vio, satisfecho, cómo_ Erencito_ comenzaba a volver a su forma normal. Dio un gran suspiro y cerro los ojos, algo relajado.

.

—Eren.

_Mierda._

Erase un Rivaille, cerca de la pequeña catarata y un Eren, a punto de desfallecer.


	2. Regla 1

Muchas gracias por los review, follows y favs, me ayudan a subir mi autoestima y escribir más rápido(?). Y a los que siguen esta historia en las sombras(?), también les doy las gracias.

Capítulo 1:

**Regla 1: Si sobrevivir quieres, alejarte de las cataratas debes.**

Era Levi en todo su sexual esplendor y Eren observando todo con el calor comenzando a aparecer en su cuerpo. Era Levi parado tan cerca suyo que Eren sentía el cuero de las botas chocar contra su cabeza. De abajo hacia arriba, parando por el borde de las botas, las rodillas, los muslos, la cosa maravillosa que tenía entre las piernas, algo de abdomen que no era cubierto por aquella prenda y su mirada… _¡Oh! ¡Monesvol mío!_ Su mirada. Tan fría, tan profunda, tan atrayente que Eren sintió como cada centímetro estremecerse cuando Levi lo vio directamente a los ojos.

— ¿No va a responder al llamado, soldado?

— ¡Sar-Sargento Levi! —Eren sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y no era por la temperatura del agua. —No esperaba verlo aquí.

_**Claro que lo esperabas, mentiroso. Lo deseabas.**_

—Acabo de entrenar. —dijo, quitándose por una lentitud casi parsimoniosa la ropa frente a Eren. — Necesito limpiarme antes de seguir.

**Claro, aparte de ser El Dios del Sexo, también era El Dios de la Limpieza. Era obvio que no andaría por ahí todo sudado, pegajoso y _sucio_.**

_**Sudado y sucio.**_

_Mmph…_

**¡Eren malo! ¡Aleja esos pensamientos impuros!**

¿Qué mierda iba a hacer? Estaba desnudo, idiotizado y todavía algo _caliente_. Tenía que irse, irse lejos, muy lejos esta vez y _afilar la espada_ hasta morir, esa era la única manera que se le ocurría para quitarse las ganas y ser un poco menos débil ante la brutal y sexual_ Fuerza Levi_.

—Me retirare para que usted pueda limpiarse tranquilo, Sargento. —dijo, reuniendo casi todo el autocontrol que poseía (que no era mucho) para que su voz no se sintiera tan urgida.

—Ni que fueras mujer, Eren. Somos hombres. —respondió con indiferencia, mientras Eren lo veía tocar el elástico de sus bóxer grises para bajarlos. —No hay nada de lo que sorprenderse.

Pero si había. Y la llamaban la_ Leviconda_. Sintiendo toda la sangre subírsele a la cabeza (no precisamente la de arriba), Eren cerro los ojos y se hundió en el agua lo mas profundo que pudo. Quizá de esa manera pudiese ahogarse y desaparecer, desaparecer y evitar imaginar a Levi _desnudo_ y dispuesto a una maratón de sexo acuático.

Sintió como se deslizaba en el agua con un placer culposo que lo perseguiría hasta el resto de sus días, abrió los ojos casi con miedo y dio un largo suspiro cuando vio el definido cuerpo parcialmente oculto por el agua y los nenúfares que flotaban.

**Como odiaba a los nenúfares, siempre molestando.**

_MierdaMierdaMierdaMierda_

_Erencito_ comenzaba a despertarse a pesar del frio…

Erase un Levi completamente despreocupado y un poco agotado por el entrenamiento que el mismo se había impuesto. Echo la cabeza para atrás buscando algo de relajación, pero en vez de relajarse oyendo el sonido del agua caer lo único que pudo oír fue a Eren respirando agitadamente.

Levi frunció el ceño, debió de haberle permitido irse cuando se lo propuso…_ ¿Por qué lo retuvo?_ Ni el mismo lo sabía y su mente estaba demasiado ocupada analizando la próxima estrategia para salir; buscando algún error en la formación que había ideado junto a Irvin. Esta vez no podían permitirse bajas debido a la presión que comenzaban a ejercer las demás entidades.

Joder, como odiaba tener que rendirles cuentas a todos. Y más que todo odiaba que Irvin aceptara todo sin poner objeción alguna.

— ¿Cómo le fue en su entrenamiento, Señor?

—Bien.

Erase un Eren agradeciéndole a Monesvol por tener la piel tostada por el sol. No quería imaginar la vergüenza que pasaba la gente pálida al tener a Levi cerca y sentir toda la sangre subiéndoseles a la cara.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —pregunto Rivaille como si lo hiciera por obligación pero observándolo fijamente. Eren tenía las mejillas coloradas, los ojos brillantes y no dejaba de mover las manos inquietando el agua.

—Cl-claro, Sargento.

Era un Levi con una sonrisa que no podía ser considerada una sonrisa, arrogante, única, _provocadora_. Era de esas sonrisas que preceden a _gemidos_ y muchos _**Oh si Levi, másmásmás**_. Se acercó sigilosamente, sin hacer sonido alguno. Si Eren hubiese tenido los ojos cerrados, probablemente nunca lo habría sentido si no fuese porque el agua comenzaba a entibiarse producto de las cercanía de los dos cuerpos, tensos, desnudos, _calientes_.

— ¡Sar-sargento!

— ¿Qué sucede, Eren? Pareces algo _afiebrado_.

Erase un Eren, un Eren desnudo, mojado y_ húmedo_ por algo que _no_ era agua. Era un Eren a punto de morir cuando Levi entró, _puro, duro y de una sola estocada_. Era un Eren gimiendo vergonzosamente, con los brazos apoyados contra el borde de la catarata, sintiendo el pasto incrustarse en su piel. _Másmásmás._ Era Levi _mordiéndolo_ en el hombro izquierdo y jalándole el cabello,_ penetrándolo_, entrando y saliendo, tocando ese punto que hizo que Eren gritara una y otra vez. Era un Eren sintiendo como cada célula de su ser comenzaba a colapsar, sus neuronas dejando de funcionar y dejándolo idiotizado, animal. Centrado en sentir y sentir a Levi dentro de él llenándolo, rompiéndolo con tanto dolor que era_ placentero_. Era la mordida en el hombro izquierdo, tan fuerte, tan violento que lo único que le impedía hacer que sus dientes se cerraran era el hueso. _ Másmásmás_. Eren sentía su cuerpo comenzando a soltarse, a caer y si no fuese por que Levi lo tenía agarrado, él podría haberse hecho gelatina ahí mismo.

Su mente comenzaba a llenarse de negro y plateado, de mercurio líquido y le los ojos de Levi. Todo había dejado de funcionar, piernas, brazos y hasta la sensación áspera del pasto contra su piel había desaparecido, haciendo que todo se concentrada en Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi. Y el agua que los rodeaba y que se embravecía con cada movimiento que el hacía. Entrando cada vez más profundo, _más rápido_. Levi dejó de acariciar sus pezones, se deslizo por su abdomen y acaricio el pene de Eren,_ tortuosamente_, casi sin tocarlo realmente, solamente rozándolo. _Másmásmás._

—Eren… Eren… Eren…

—_Ungh_… Sar-Sargento… Levi

—Eren…

Erase un Eren muriendo de placer físico, carnal, con el cuerpo lleno, a punto de explotar. Oyendo su nombre salir de la boca de Levi, sintiéndose como un_ animal caliente_ sin importarle que sus gemidos se pudiesen oír hasta el Muro Sina. Era la gloria pura. Erase un Levi agresivo, _dominante_, autoritario, jalando el cabello de Eren cada vez más.

—Sargento Levi… ya _-Ungh-_ no puedo más…

—Eren… Eren… ¡Eren!

.

— ¡Eren!

Érase un Levi furioso por ser ignorado y Eren tan hundido en el agua que solo se le veía la punta de la nariz. Las finas cejas negras se juntaron casi a punto de chocar y luego una patada certera y fuerte fue a parar a la cabeza del ser más estúpido que haya conocido.

Estúpido Eren. Idiota Eren. Era la primera vez que se preocupaba por alguien y era ignorado… _ignorado_. El alarido de Eren no se dejó esperar y Levi casi sonríe de satisfacción.

— ¡¿Sargento?! ¿Por qué hizo eso?

_**Un minuto… ¿No estaban cogiendo salvajemente en la catarata?**_

_Estúpido Eren._

**Andas tan urgido que no diferencias la realidad de los sueños húmedos.**

—Tenemos que volver antes de anochecer. —Dijo, viendo a Eren que más que enojado por el golpe parecía algo avergonzado mientras jugaba con un nenúfar nerviosamente —. Vístete y vámonos.

_¿Qué demonios le pasaba al mundo?_

.

Erasen un Levi y un Eren volviendo al cuartel luego de permanecer fuera casi toda la tarde. Era una Hanji Zoe divertida por el avergonzado Eren, una Mikasa molesta por haber perdido a su hermanito luego de que se escapara en la mañana, un Armin algo extrañado del rostro rojo de Eren y su mirada baja y un Levi hastiado por sentir todavía el olor a sudor en su cuerpo.

Monesvol, necesitaba bañarse.

* * *

Me salió así cortito y algo sexy (?).

Para los que no captaron (dudo mucho esto).

**Levi+Anaconda = Leviconda.**

Ustedes ya se imaginaran por qué.

No pude responder los reviews por que toda mi mente estaba...** Escribe, Aleth, escribe y hazlos felices** (?). Pero sepan que los agradezco desde el fondo de mi fujoshi corazón.

Adiós!

P.D: Les mando muchos Levi's bailando en tuvo y muchos Eren's ukes!


	3. Regla 2

**Regla 2: Recuerda que los Levi's no saben cocinar.**

Levi tenía algunas manías y gustos raros que simplemente parecían no encajar con su personalidad. Manías que la mayoría de sus alimañas no podían ni soñar en sus más locos y sucios sueños, después de todo... ¿Quién diría que a Levi le gusta dormir desnudo?

Lo había descubierto después de pasar una noche particularmente caliente, una noche en la que se había movido por toda su cama; buscando alguna posición lo suficientemente descubierta como para no sentir el sofoco, pero simplemente no servía. Nada de lo que intentaba servía..._ ¡Nada!_ Si se descubría, tarde o temprano entraba una brisa de aire frío; si se tapaba, comenzaba a sentir como su piel se pegaba al pijama.

_Frustrante_.

Aquella noche había decidió, en medio de la más pura de sus desesperaciones, despojarse de toda su ropa. Toda.

La única persona que sufrió secuelas sexuales permanentes después de esa decisión fue Hanji Zoe, la pobre había entrado a su cuarto para decirle (más bien gritar), algo acerca de titanes invadiendo los muros. Lo que ella no esperaba era ver a Levi en todo su esplendor y tan desnudo como solamente lo había visto en sueños.

Pobre, habían pasado cinco años y aún no dejaba de comparar a los hombres con los que se acostaba con el Sargento Levi.

Demasiado alto, demasiado bajo, demasiado gordo, demasiado delgado, demasiado_ pequeño_, demasiado _pequeño_.

Así eran las cosas. Nunca podrías encontrar algo que sea _mejor_ que ver a Rivaille _desnudo_.

* * *

Todos seguían un horario, una rutina especialmente creada por Levi. Todos los días, generalmente en la mañana, tanto soldados como novatos limpiaban los establos de sus respectivos caballos, además de cinco horas de entrenamiento básico; los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, se limpiaban y ordenaban los almacenes de alimentos y armas; Martes y Jueves eran días dedicados al entrenamiento intensivo y maniobras con el equipo Tridimensional; los domingos eran libres, cada soldado tenía la libertad de salir y ver el mundo.

Esa rutina era considerada sagrada. Romperla era sacrilegio.

Romperla significaba sufrir **El Castigo**.

**El Castigo.**

Impuesto por Rivaille la primera vez que un inútil con el coeficiente intelectual de un titán osó romper la rutina. Aquel inútil, cuyo nombre nadie recuerda, fue llamado por Levi a los cinco segundos de cometer la imprudencia. Fueron cinco segundos en los que aquel ser humano vio pasar su vida tan rápido que sintió que su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar. Unos minutos después estaba en la oficina de Rivaille (retrasarse más hubiese hecho el castigo aun peor), sintiéndose diminuto ante el poder que emanaba de aquel cuerpo, Inútil decidió simplemente rendirse y aceptar su castigo.

A partir de ese día, no lo volvieron a ver. Y todo aquel que pego el oído a la puerta pudo oír el sonido del _cuero contra la piel_ y gemidos, muchos gemidos.

.

Eren despertó aquel día con las sabanas enredadas en las piernas. Cayó estrepitosamente y se partió la ceja contra el borde de la improvisada mesita de noche, que en realidad parecía ser una caja de madera en la que se transportan frutas o verduras. Maldijo por lo bajo y agradeció tener el importante factor de la regeneración. Aun así tuvo que hacer presión sobre la herida para evitar que la sangre saliera y manchara su habitación, aun bufando se sintió avergonzado con respecto al sueño que lo había hecho rodar por cama, moverse y_ menearse_ hasta que finalmente había terminado en el suelo, golpeado y con una herida sangrante.

Cualquiera pensaría que teniendo un buen manejo del equipo tridimensional, el podría haber evitado el golpe, pero tanto como Mikasa y Armin sabían que sus habilidades de coordinación eran prácticamente nulas los primeros minutos después de despertarse. Volvió a suspirar y cuando sintió que la sangre dejaba de fluir, quito la mano y dejo que se sanara por sí sola, viendo con un aire algo ausente la estela de humo que emanaba de la herida.

Todo era culpa del Sargento Levi.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Eren podía decir, con la mano en el corazón, que él era_ completamente_ heterosexual. Había besado a una chica o dos y hasta podía encontrar algo erótico en las curvas femeninas. Pero, desde el mismo instante en el que vio a Rivaille a saliendo se Trost con las Tropas de Reconocimiento, sintió una adoración que iba más allá de lo que podía comprender. Esta sensación se convirtió en otra _muy diferente_ cuando lo vio saltando y moviéndose con una agilidad casi felina, salvándolos de los titanes que estaban a punto de comérselos. Le comenzó a gustar, pero no era cualquier gustar, era_ gustar de verdad_.

No encontraba atractivo en las mujeres.

Pero tampoco en los hombres.

Solamente en Levi. Así que él no era heterosexual u homosexual.

Él era_ Levisexual_.

Eren se había dado cuenta muy tarde, que además de hallar al Sargento increíblemente atractivo, se había enamorado irremediablemente de él.

Érase un Eren, sentado casi al borde de su cama, con las piernas extendidas y contemplando los rastros de sangre en su manos. El sueño que había tenido le había causado una sensación dulce que aún quedaba dentro de él pero que poco a poco se iba perdiendo, a medida que los minutos pasaban, en el denso mar de la realidad.

Deseaba dejar de sentirse así.

.

Levi odiaba los domingos como odiaba oír la cháchara de Hanji Zoe acerca de los titanes. Los domingos, días libres, nada que hacer. La mayoría de sus alimañas salían a visitar a sus familias o al pueblo, incluso Irvin pasaba tiempo con su rubia esposa y con sus rubios mellizos. Él se quedaba solo y sin nadie que se moleste en cocinar para él.

Rivaille era la perfección andante en todo lo que hacía, menos en cocinar. Ni siquiera Hanji Zoe era capaz de fingir que le gustaba lo que el cocinaba.

Rivaille se quedó tendido en su cama, con piernas y brazos extendidos, dispuesto a pasar hambre hasta el lunes en la mañana.

Su estómago gruñó.

Ese iba a ser un día muy largo.

.

—¡Eren! ¿Te sientes bien? —pregunto Armin, preocupado. La herida que se había hecho en la ceja había llegado a cicatrizar, pero aun desprendía algo de humo y cuando se vio en el espejo que Mikasa le presto, se sorprendió. La cicatriz iba desde la ceja y se estiraba en diagonal hasta un poco antes de la mitad de la frente.

—Debes tener más cuidado, el hecho de que seas titán no significa que andes golpeándote por ahí. — Mikasa guardo el espejo, con las cejas algo fruncidas y con la típica voz que usaba para reganar, dijo: — ¿Vas al pueblo?

—No puedo, deje toda mi habitación manchada con sangre. —respondió, realmente no tenía ganas de salir con ellos, estaba cansado y algo lelo por el sueño que había tenido. — Tengo que limpiarla antes de que el Sargento Levi se le ocurra inspeccionar. Vallan, yo me quedare acá.

Mikasa lo observo ligeramente molesta, siempre era Rivaille, siempre.

_No tengo tiempo, tengo que estar con el Sargento Rivaille. Lo siento, pero tengo que acompañar a Rivaille. Tengo que entrenar con Rivaille._ Rivaille, Rivaille, Rivaille... Siempre era el _jodido_ Rivaille. Intento disimular el odio de su mirada, aunque eso en realidad solo lo acentuó más.

—¿Deseas que te traigamos algo?— pregunto Armin, intentando cortar el silencio que se había formado.

—Nada en realidad. —contestó, para luego despedirse y dar la vuelta; rumbo a su habitación para limpiar el desorden y de pasaba entrar a las cocinas para prepararse algo.

Estaba muriendo de hambre.

.

¿Qué podía ser más extraño que ver a un titán físicamente atractivo? Casi nada, excepto ver al mejor soldado de la humanidad contemplar con una profunda concentración la repisa que contenía los ingredientes, dirigiendo su mano indecisa de la sal a la pimienta, viendo con completa incredulidad el orégano.

Era el Sargento Levi, con un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza y algo que parecía ser el mandil de cocina de Christa. Finalmente, Eren lo vio sacar —después de mucha meditación—, la sal de su lugar y ponerla junto a la tabla de picar donde ya se hallaban pulcramente cortadas algunas verduras. A Eren no se le ocurría ninguna combinación comestible que llevara betarraga, rábanos, manzana, camote, lechuga y perejil.

—Sé que estás ahí, Eren.

La voz de Levi hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su medula…_ ¿Cómo demonios se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí?_ ¡Había sido todo lo sigiloso que había podido! Incluso su respiración se había vuelto superficial y ligera.

— ¿Sargento? —dijo, fingiendo inocencia. — ¿Qué va a cocinar?

Levi frunció sus finas y negras cejas, mirando a Eren como si fuera la cosa más estúpida del mundo y dijo: —Una ensalada, ¿No es _obvio_?

Eren valoraba mucho su vida, enserio, por qué si no hubiese roto en carcajadas después de aquella respuesta. Lo peor de todo era que Levi lo decía con absoluta convicción. Eren se mordió la lengua, por qué incluso él era capaz de imaginarse todas las manera posibles en las que Levi lo podía asesinar usando aquel artilugio para cocinar si se le escapaba la más mínima risa.

—Sargento, ¿Me dejaría cocinar para ambos? Usted debe de estar cansado por esa reunión que tuvo con Irvin.

Levi lo observó sin estar completamente seguro de entregarle el cuchillo o no. Sabía que sus habilidades para la cocina eran nulas, pero aun así el ofrecimiento se le hizo algo extraño.

—Bien. —dijo a secas, sentándose en una de las sillas y observando atentamente cada movimiento que Eren hacía.

Al menos podría golpearlo un poco si la comida le salía mal.

.

.

* * *

Exprimí mi cerebro. Sé que quizá no es lo que muchos esperaban, pero si escribo puro porn probablemente me borren el fic por ser de contenido demasiado sexy(?), asi que decidí ahondar en los sentimientos de Eren hacia Levi. Se acabaron mis vacaciones y como mis profesores son pure shit people, ya me dejaron proyectos y tareas... y hoy fue el primer dia; asi que no podre actualizar tan rápido D:

Agradezco sus reviews, favs y follows... Me hacen sentir tan feliz :'D y quiero decirles que si hubiese un emoticon que pudiese representar la felicidad maxima lo pondria aca, sobre todo por que pensé que esta historia no tendria futuro aquí y tambien por que muchas veces lo que imagino no lo puedo representar con letras aunque me esfuerze mucho. Y si alguna vez inventan algo que sirva para poder grabar lo que imagino, ustedes serian los primeros en ver las cosas sucias que le hace Rivaille a Eren en mi cabeza (?) :/D

Con carino, de Aleth.

Besos de chocolate!


	4. Capitulo 3

Eren siente que se muere, física, mental y emocionalmente. La voz de Levi suena muy _–demasiado-_ cerca de él y casi no puede controlar el temblor de sus manos. Presiona el cuchillo un poco más y pica la carne en rectángulos; la respiración de Levi es pausada y parece acariciar placenteramente la piel descubierta de su hombro, ahoga un suspiro y vierte la carne en un bol para aderezarla.

¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel con él? ¿Por qué Levi, justo en ese momento, tenía que tener la mirada tan fija en él? Esa tensión sexual lo estaba matando. Buscó el sake y vacío una pequeña cantidad sobre la carne.

—Si vas a echarle alcohol, mucho nunca es suficiente. —dijo Levi, tomando la botella y vertió casi la mitad sobre la carne.

Así había empezado.

.

¿Cómo habían terminado así? ¿En qué momento entre preparar la comida y Levi, él había terminado tomándose todo el sake? Solo el, porque al parecer Levi estaba bastante sobrio.

Erase un Eren agitado, con el olor a Sake emanando de sus labios, la espalda contra la fría pared de la cocina y Levi cerca, muy cerca de él. Eren podía jurar que el color de los ojos de Levi no era gris, sino de un plateado muy brillante que se asemejaba al mercurio y que a pesar de medir unos diez centímetros menos, Levi era imponente, fuerte. Que a pesar de su delgado cuerpo, Eren podía sentir los músculos perfectamente definidos y su aliento, cerca de sus labios. Retándolo, diciéndole que tiene una excusa perfecta para olvidar los buenos modales y el comportamiento.

**¿Estas ebrio, no? ¿Por qué no lo haces? Hazlo, Eren, hazlo.**

**Esta para ti, ¿sabes? **

No dice nada porque las palabras son incapaces de formularse en su cerebro y salir. Ni siquiera está seguro de seguir respirando, pero cuando ve la mirada algo aburrida de Levi y siente una mano jalándole el cabello, tiene la certeza de que todo se ha detenido. Su respiración, sus latidos e incluso el aire.

Levi besa con fuerza, Levi muerde y rompe, despierta a Eren de su ensoñación cuando le saca un poco de sangre. El quejido de dolor parece gustarle y aumenta la agresividad de su beso. Eren se desmayaría sino fuera porque las mordidas de Levi le comienzan a excitarlo.

La salsa teriyaki se comienza a enfriar sobre la mesa de madera. El humo comienza a desvanecerse mientras que contra la pared, Levi deja los labios de Eren y comienza a dejar marcas en su cuello. Los gemidos de Eren intentan ser ahogados en vano y no hacen más que aumentar cuando la pierna de Levi comienza a deslizarse tortuosamente contra la de su acompañante, apenas rozando la erección de Eren y causándole más gemidos que cualquier toda persona.

—Estabas ahí.

—¿Uhn..?

—Mientras entrenaba.

La verdad le cae a Eren como agua fría, pero extrañamente, Levi no se detiene. Lo toca. Y todo deja de funcionar.

.

Al día siguiente, Christa encuentra la salsa teriyaki fría sobre la mesa y se pregunta si podría hacer algo con ella. Mikasa y Armin buscan a Eren en su celda pero no lo encuentran, Hanji frunce el ceño porque está en sus días y siente que tiene unicornios en su útero y Levi, Levi despierta y camina desnudo por su habitación buscando una toalla para darse un baño. Eren todavía duerme.

Durante el día, habla con Irvin y le pide que mude a Eren a un habitación cerca a la suya. Irvin acepta algo extrañado, pero confía en el juicio de su subordinado y no hace preguntas. Horas más tarde, Levi vuelve a su habitación y encuentra a Eren sentado en el borde de su cama, muy avergonzado.

Levi frunce el ceño, cuando se la cuenta de que es la primera vez que ve alguien después del sexo. Él nunca se queda, pero lo malo de acostarse con alguien que debes proteger es que lo veras todos los días.

—Sargento Levi…

La voz de Eren suena nerviosa.

—Eres mi perra, Eren. —dice, medio en serio y medio en burla. Las cochinadas que había hecho con él en la cocina, parte del pasillo y toda superficie follable de su habitación fueron buenas y estaba dispuesto a repetirlo hasta el cansancio.

— ¡Sargento!

—Dormirás en la habitación de al lado, sube tus cosas.

.

—Él es ardiente, como las llamas del infierno al que se irán todos. —Hanji Zoe, dice en voz alta frente a todos lo que piensa, Mikasa frunce el ceño y dice que no puede ser posible. Él no es tan sexy. Pero como todos saben (o sienten), que esta templada de Eren y su opinión no cuenta, Armin asiente avergonzado y Christa esta tan roja como un tomate. A Ymir le parece simétrico, en otras palabras, no es feo, pero como sus preferencias van para otra parte todos la entienden.

Eren llega a la reunión casi sin quererlo, simplemente buscaba algo de agua, pero se detiene en cuanto ve a todo reunidos en una de las esquinas del comedor, sentados en el suelo y pobremente iluminados por un par de velas. Mikasa está ahí solo porque Armin no quería ir solo, la mueca de incomodidad en su rostro es más que evidente y decide irse a pesar de las quejas de Armin. Eren se esconde entre las sombras y reza para que Mikasa no lo encuentre.

—Demos como iniciada la vigésimo tercera reunión oficial de "Acosadoras de Levi". —Hanji Zoe hablo una vez más y saco algo de sus bolsillos que generó unos gritos ahogados y emoción colectiva.

— ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? — Christa gritaba en susurros, daba saltitos en su lugar y parecía estar a punto de desmallarse, su rostro estaba demasiado rojo como para ser normal.

—Estuvo entrenando hace unos días.

—Eso no es normal. Tiene que tenerlo en su lugar porque si no va a hacerle daño a alguien.

—Que me haga daño a mí.

—Es oficial, Levi tiene seis extremidades.

— ¿Cómo hace? Para mí que tiene que enrollársela para que le entre en el pantalón.

—Está más cachas que un croissant.

—Esto confirma mi teoría de que los hombres bajos y delgados, tienen…

Eren casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, porque lo que le siguió a esa oración fue un montón de risas y se podría decir que sus oídos fueron salvajemente violados por todas las perversiones que salían de la boca de aquellas recatadas señoritas (y algunos chicos) de su regimiento.

— ¿Saben por qué el siempre esta tan seguro de sí mismo? Es por que él sabe. Él sabe que con un paquete tan grande como ese es imposible no estar seguro de sí mismo.

Y todas asintieron.

Y Eren no podía estar más de acuerdo.

El mismo lo había presenciado (y sentido).

* * *

Si no estudiara, subiria todos los dias. Pero estudio o algo así.

La cosa es pasar a penas y sin esfuerzo.

(L)

Noticia, noticion.

LEVI VA A TENER SU PROPIO MANGA

ME MUERO, ME MUERO, ME MUERO.

Cuando lo lei en el Okaeri (es un periodico que venden por mi casa), casi me desmayo y muero atropellada por un carro. Segun lo que dice el periodico y algunas noticias de internet (si, hasta lo comprobé), el manga va a salir el 28 de Setiembre... asi que será mi regalo de cumpleanos 3. Y se va a basar solamente en Levi.

Levi, Levi para todas Wiiii ~

Estoy tan feliz :'D

Les dejo este capitulo y si, sé que esta horrible, pero al parecer tengo alguna cochinada genetica y siento unicornio en la cabeza e.e

Con mucho amor.

Besos de chocolate!


	5. Capitulo 4

— ¿Saben…? —empieza Hanji Zoe, su voz suena misteriosa y pensativa al mismo tiempo. —Hace tiempo que no tengo información acerca de Levi ocasionando revuelo en la alta sociedad.

Parece segura y al mismo tiempo desconfiada, como si estuviese a punto de descubrir la verdad acerca de los titanes. Eren abre la boca pero la cierra sin decir nada, se unió al Club de Acosadores (Oficial), luego de ser descubierto al oír el muy, _muy_ intimo detalle de la cicatriz de Levi en un lugar muy, _muy_ intimo; que Eren había besado mientras seguía el estrecho y oscuro camino a ustedes _ya saben qué_.

— ¿Eso qué significa?

—Que hace tiempo que no se coge_ salvajemente_ a alguien— .

Christa tiene la decencia de sonrojarse aun más de lo habitual en aquellas reuniones clandestinas (pero oficiales, irónicamente) de las que Levi no debe enterarse ni en las pesadillas más horrorosas. Hanji ríe ante la reacción de la acosadora mas moralista en ese lugar y Petra gira los ojos.

_No deberías tener pensamientos impuros con tu superior._

Eso era lo que Petra se repetía día a día y funcionaba, pero luego Levi aparecía y todo su honor y pureza quedaban vilmente mancillados cuando la Fuerza Levi atacaba y ocasionaba que su mente imaginara cosas tan _sucias_ que harían a un marinero enrojecerse.

—Entonces… ¿Qué le sucede? —pregunta Ymir, que siempre va a esas reuniones aunque no le gusten los hombres y corra el riesgo de volverse **Levisexual**. Ve a Christa de reojo y jura que un día de estos averiguará qué demonios tiene Levi que vuelve locos a todos y todas.

Petra deja los pensamientos acerca de Levi y ve a Hanji Zoe de reojo, ambas asienten, pensando en que lo que dirán será, probablemente, la revelación del milenio.

—Tiene una _fijación_ por alguien.

Y Eren muere.

Levi tiene _sentimientos_.

.

Rivaille lo besa, violento, brusco, pasional y al mismo tiempo cuidadoso. Muerde pero no corta. Jala pero no rompe. Eren ama eso, porque es como si su cuerpo se encendiera cuando está cerca. Rivaille es todo lo que quiere tener y desea ser y al mismo tiempo la parte suya que más le cuesta aceptar.

La noche antes de partir Rivaille lo cuida, lo trata con algo que Eren nunca había experimentado en él. Es suave, tranquilo… como quien quiere tomarse su tiempo para _descubrir_ y _**sentir**_ las cosas. Lo ama _intensamente_. Cuando acaba, siente el peso de Levi caer a su lado y su mirada clavada en su nuca. Eren esta sonrojado, **siempre lo está** después de terminar, pero esa vez es diferente. Es nerviosismo, y ese nerviosismo se convierte en emoción cuando siente un beso en el cuello. El beso es_ íntimo, pasivo,__** tierno**_. Del tipo que solo dan los amantes cuando comienzan a sentir _algo._

_Fijación._ La palabra resuena en su mente y siente el calor volver a subírsele al rostro, no por el recuerdo que la noche que las paredes prometen guardar silenciosamente. Sino por el _cálido_ sentimiento que se instala en su pecho mientras esa palabra (que antes nunca le intereso y que ahora le parecer hermosa) rebota en cada centímetro de su corazón.

**Fijación.**

Él era la razón por la que Levi no andaba cogiéndose a pobres y virginales doncellas.

El era la razón por la cual Irvin había dejado de recibir quejas de algunos nobles acerca de las andanzas del Soldado más fuerte.

Eren sonrió para sí mismo, aspirando, sintiendo el olor a Levi en cada centímetro de su cuerpo y pensando en que, quizá —tan solo quizá — su aroma también estaba en Levi.

.

.

.

Levi se mantiene fuerte. No se doblega, no se quiebra, parece _no sentir_. Y Eren observa en silencio desde la carreta en la que debería estar descansando. Lo ve tranquilo, sosteniendo las riendas del caballo casi con desgana; después de todo, el animal ha recorrido miles de veces ese trayecto y sabe a dónde se dirigen. Levi es su pilar.

**Levi no se rompe.**

Y por eso Eren siente (y sabe), que él tampoco debería romperse.

La primera noche después de todo lo malo, el número del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento se ha reducido a menos de la mitad. Los que sobreviven por primera vez tiemblan ante el horror y la maldita realidad de los hechos:_ la vida puede ser aplastada fácilmente._

Casi no hay veteranos, solo principiantes con los rostros demacrados y las almas sobrevivientes, pero agonizantes.

.

Eren permanece recostado en la cama de Levi. Están solos, les han dado días suficientes como para componerse y volver con la frente en alto. Pero Levi no tiene ninguna familia a la que acudir, así que se queda en su habitación, rodeado de las paredes que susurran como fantasmas los nombres de los caídos. Eren prefiere estar con él, por qué Mikasa parece estar alejada de todo eso y Armin ha descubierto que encerrarse en la biblioteca lo aleja lo suficiente de la realidad como para superarlo poco a poco.

Yaeger aun tiene el pijama puesta (es la primera vez que Levi no lo manda a cambiarse) y lo observa, en silencio, su mano izquierda se desliza por su la hoja escribiendo, firmando cartas de condolencias, su rostro _no se quiebra_.

Tampoco se quebró cuando vio a sus compañeros muertos, no se quebró cuando el padre de Petra le hablo, no se quebró al arrojar los cuerpos.

Pero las horas pasan y ni él ni Eren se preocupan en comer, la noche llega y Levi deja de escribir y se recuesta a su lado.

Levi no se quiebra a pesar de que Eren siente como el sol se va y la culpa comienza a llenarlo con muchos… _¿Y si hubiese hecho esto?,_ se atormenta en silencio y siente como al frustración lo llena; por que en un guerra donde ellos son diminutos, son débiles y _mueren_. Siente que esta a punto de volverse a quebrar _(de nuevo_), pero cuando piensa en despedirse, Levi extiende su brazo y agarra una de sus manos, y Eren puede verlo en su mirada, el miedo a **quedarse solo**, a_ recordar solo_, a _**cerrar los ojos**_. Así que se tumba a su lado en la oscuridad (sin decir una palabra, sin hacer una pregunta, con la luz de la luna bañando la habitación) hasta que el agotamiento vence y la respiración de Levi se calma.

Sobre el escritorio los papeles están dispersos y la leve estela de humo de aquella vela sube deslizándose en el aire.

Eren contempla el rostro de Levi, tiene los ojos cerrados pero Eren puede sentir como las _grietas_ comienzan a expandirse.

Y se siente como un vil criminal cuando ve como la primera lagrima se acumula en el borde de sus parpados cerrados. Una lagrima que _nunca cae_ (es Levi, ante todo y Levi no llora), pero que demuestra que el soldado más fuerte de todos los tiempos es _humano_ y que esta** rompiéndose.** Una lagrima que _no cae_ y que significa que _confía_ en Eren.

_Fijación._

Entonces Levi abre los ojos y por primera vez en toda su vida Eren deja de verlo _imponente_, por primera vez en toda su vida parece que los ciento sesenta centímetros realmente son _menores_ que él y no al revés. Por primera vez ve a Levi **pequeño**, **_encogido_**, aunque siga midiendo lo mismo y el no haya crecido. Y por primera vez Levi se **acerca** a él, buscándolo (y no al revés) y pega su frente al pecho de Eren y lo _**abraza**_.

Levi lo busca cuando esta rompiéndose y Eren comprende. Él lo sanará.

Esta vez, a Eren le toca ser el pilar.

Esa noche, el viento susurra lamentos, las lágrimas continúan contenidas y muchas palabras que quieren decirse se quedan suspendidas en el aire.

Por que Levi siempre sintió que se ahogaba en esa esquina llena de agua que nadie nunca ve y ahora Eren estaba ahí, rescatándolo.

Esa noche, dos personas se abrazan, amparadas en la oscuridad, sin saber si el mañana estará teñido de sangre o si en el brillará un arcoíris.

Esa noche, Levi se permite por primera vez en mucho tiempo ser **débil** frente a otra persona y esa noche, Eren es fuerte, Eren **protege.**

Esa noche las palabras **sobran** y los sentimientos_ fluyen._

* * *

.

.

.

Creo que sobre decir que los últimos capítulos de SNK han sido un puñal a mi corazón (a pesar de que ya había leído el manga).

Ahora sí, me voy, me despido a llorar en silencio y comer helado a pesar de que hace un frió terrible.

De Aleth, besos de chocolate.


End file.
